


Grave Robber

by trashycatarcade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Modern Era, Necromancy, Resurrection, Witch!Steve, Witchcraft, billy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Steve's first attempt at necromancy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Grave Robber

His mom said that he should find someone that hadn't deserved to die. Someone who died heroically. Other witches generally found people who were soldiers in the past, unnecessary casualties, but Steve lived in a town where things were more unusual; monsters lurked in the night and killed good people unnecessarily all the time.

Necromancy is one of the most difficult things to learn because there's too many things that can go wrong. Steve was more than nervous, even after spending the past 2 months bringing squirrels and mice back to life successfully. This was a real person!

He had to wait for the full moon, which of course landed on Halloween. Steve was going to have to be a bit more weary in the local cemetery, other kids his age frequented the small plot of land to drink and get high on the holiday.

Muscle memory took Steve to the familiar headstone. It's not fancy, the cheapest option compared to the other ones in the cemetery. Believe it or not, bringing someone back from the dead wasn't a spur of the moment decision; Steve's been roaming the cemetery looking for the right person for a while. There's been a few people he'd considered, but no one who felt *right*. He spent night after night, praying to the Horned God, trying to make the best choice.

On cloudy night, The Horned God lead him to the back of the cemetery to a grave that clearly hadn't been visited recently: William Hargrove. None of the headstones nearby held familial bonds, the headstone was alone and the aura surrounding it was sorrowful. When Steve walked up to it the first time, he had a physical reaction to all the negative emotions coming from the grave.

But after a few seances with a couple connections, Steve was reassured that this was the right man. He hadn't been able to actually talk with William, but he had caught glimpses of memories and words, which was enough for Steve to decide that William deserved a second chance.

Steve leaned against the headstone, breathing in the night air steadily, waiting for 3:00am to hit. The most important part of the ritual was remaining calm and keeping a clear head.

At 3:00, he made contact with The Horned God and found William. Even though this was the first time they met, Steve felt a connection with him after hanging around his grave for so long. He asked The Horned God's permission to take William back and he asked William for his consent. "The name's Billy" he had laughed, elated by the chance.

And then they were back in the mortal world. The sun was just rising and Billy looked beautiful in the early rays of sunlight.


End file.
